


Sunrise

by snugglyrabbits



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglyrabbits/pseuds/snugglyrabbits
Summary: Luigi and Peasley adore waking up in each other's arms.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sunrise

As light poured in through green-tinted curtains, Luigi began to stir. He groaned slightly, rolling back and forth underneath the covers until he found warmth at his side. 

The beams of the rising sun broke through the somewhat grimy windows on the aging manor’s walls, trails of glistening light covering the bedroom. Luigi shuffled underneath the covers, sitting up on his elbows, yawning for a long while. He brushed a hand over his mustache, trying to straighten it out before his hands went to his hair, smoothing out the curly mess on his head. He fully intended to get up from there, but the bed was far too comfortable to even dream of starting the day. This was supposed to be a lazy weekend after all, even if he (admittedly) had things to do. 

He rolled over instead, pivoting his attention to the other occupant in the bed. 

Peasley, lying at his side, breathed gently as he continued to rest, clutching onto the satin pillow underneath his golden head of hair. Luigi smiled and laid back down, cuddling Peasley close. The short prince fit in Luigi's arms perfectly, sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest. Luigi was completely comfortable in that moment, but he knew they had to get up soon. Peasley always seemed to have some sort of royal task to complete. Luigi already knew he had a meeting that afternoon. Knowing Peasley, Luigi predicted he'd want plenty of time to get ready for it. 

Ever the dutiful husband, Luigi nudged Peasley gently, attempting to wake him. 

"Hey..." Luigi murmured, running his fingers through Peasley's hair. "Good morning..." 

Peasley moved only slightly, clutching onto the green fabric of Luigi's flannel pajamas. His pouting face was lost in a sea of golden curls, tossed about from such a long night of sleep. "Mmnn... I don't want to get up..."

"Hey, c'mon... We both need to."

"You never let us sleep in, darling... oh, can't we just stay here for a few minutes longer?" Peasley whined dramatically, curling up close to Luigi's chest. "Pleeease?"

"O-Okay... fine." Luigi chuckled, guiding Peasley back into his warm embrace. 

He was used to this kind of thing. Peasley was always asking Luigi for whatever he wanted, usually very adamantly. Luigi saw where he was coming from, thinking about the kind of life the prince had grown up with, having everything offered to him on a silver platter and with very little resistance, so he was fine dealing with it. And, to make matters all the sweeter, Peasley was very cute when he was eagerly requesting sleepy cuddles.

"Sure. Anything you want, _your Highness."_ Luigi snickered, putting on a posh accent for the end of that statement. He lazily ran his fingers through Peasley's hair. "But no more sleeping in after this, okay? We gotta get up soon... You're meeting the Princess, and I gotta go see E. Gadd, remember?" 

"Mmm, I almost forgot about that."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Ohh, stop it..." Peasley pressed a finger to Luigi's nose, flicking it playfully. "You know I can do whatever I set my mind to... in due time."

They sat there for almost another hour, gradually moving into a sitting position. Luigi eventually had to pry Peasley out of bed, promising him that they would sleep in the next morning. As Luigi made the bed, Peasley brushed out his hair (as he did first thing every morning) until his curls had some volume to them. 

Still clad in their pajamas, the two went downstairs. Luigi was abruptly struck with an idea as they went, realizing they had plenty of time before either of them had any obligations to attend to. 

"What do you want for breakfast, dear?" 

"Hm?" Mid-yawn, Peasley let the words click in his head. "Oh! Surprise me!" Peasley exclaimed, his tired expression finally alighting with excitement. 

"Mm? You sure? You're usually so certain about what you want..." Luigi shrugged with a knowing smile, continuing into the kitchen. 

"I know whatever you make will be splendid! So... surprise me!" Peasley repeated with a laugh, seating himself at the table, perched at the furthest seat so he could still keep an eye on Luigi as he worked. 

The prince knew from prior experience that he was basically banned from the kitchen, considering what had occurred the last time he'd tried to help out. They both ended up singed with soot, Luigi having to extinguish at least one small fire that afternoon. From that moment forward, Peasley's help was politely declined. 

That didn't stop him from getting restless though. He remained seated, swinging his legs back and forth. He could hardly sit still, too engrossed in watching his husband work. He watched with delight as Luigi collected a carton of eggs from the refrigerator, followed by several baking ingredients from various cabinets. As the clang sounded from an assortment of pans being thrown onto the counter, Peasley's curiosity peaked. 

"Darling!" Luigi nearly dropped a sack of flour at Peasley's sudden call. "Won't you give me a hint as to what you're making?"

"You said to make it a surprise, Peasley..."

"I know!"

Luigi shook his head, tutting as he retrieved a carton of juice from the fridge. He smiled, strolling over to Peasley and pouring him a glass. 

"You'll like it, I promise... Be patient, please?"

Peasley nodded, trying to focus his attention. 

He'd just always found it fascinating how Luigi could grab a bunch of nonsensical ingredients and make something new out of them. The fair Princess Peach could also make such scrumptious cakes, coming from a long line of Toadstool family recipes. Peasley knew well that he wasn't the most gifted when it came to domestic activities, but that made watching Luigi work even more interesting. Though it was a little discouraging watching his spouse and best friend work through these things so effortlessly, Peasley knew that maybe he'd learn to do it just as well... someday. 

That's why he adored the little moments when Luigi would enlighten him about new things. Luigi would offer him tools to test, dough to taste, and appliances to examine. Peasley was always so excited about learning new, typically "commoner", concepts. And Luigi loved teaching him. Nothing could be better than that feeling, for both of them. The little spark in Peasley's eyes when he saw something new was enough to make Luigi forgive him for causing messes or starting fires in his attempts to help out. 

Luigi smiled at the memory as he turned off the stove. He gathered the many pans off of the burners, preparing a plate for Peasley just outside of the prince's view.

When he finished, Luigi set down a plate of pancakes on the table, followed by another plate of eggs. He held up a finger to Peasley, drizzling some syrup on the pancakes in the pattern of a smiley face. He giggled, scooting the plate in front of his waiting husband. 

Luigi circled around the table, nuzzling his nose against Peasley's. "You still like pancakes, don't you?"

"Oh yes, of course I do! Thank you darling!" 

Peasley kissed him quick, smiling as he pulled away. Luigi's face was bright red, making Peasley burst into giddy laughter. Luigi attempted to hide his blushing face as he tapped Peasley with his flour-dusted spoon, covering the bridge of Peasley's face in particles of flour. The prince laughed with a snort, almost sneezing in the process. 

"Gosh, you're just so cute..." Luigi sighed, catching himself before he stumbled into a romantic stupor. 

"Not as cute as you!"

"Oh yeah?" 

Luigi ran his hands through Peasley's hair, ruffling it hastily as Peasley laughed, pushing his hands away.

"No, nooo! You dastardly villain! I yield!" Peasley laughed. "Not my precious locks!" 

Luigi smiled and kissed Peasley on the cheek, sitting across from him after he got his own plate. He removed his apron, reclining, taking out the newspaper and skimming through it.

"Hey Peasley, there's a farmer's market today. You wanna go?"

"Mm, I wanna stay right here with you, my love..." Peasley leaned forward, speaking in a familiar dreamy tone. "We should spend as much time together as possible before our meetings, shouldn't we?"

"Are you just saying you want to go back to bed and cuddle some more?" 

"Ahah! Maybe I am!" Peasley laughed. 

Luigi's heart swelled. Watching Peasley, he seemed to be enjoying breakfast, which was all that mattered in the moment. There was still flour on his face, his hair messy as it bounced on his shoulders. Luigi caught the way Peasley glanced up at him too, completely in love. There was no danger in that moment; there was no harrowing adventure to deal with. 

Sunlight filled the room. Birds chirped just outside the window. It was peaceful. 

Luigi wouldn't trade these moments for anything.


End file.
